Warriors Orochi:Chaos reigns
by jmanfilms12
Summary: 10 years after the third war against orochi and the battle with the Kyubi peace reigns in the world created for battle...but something is admist a new threat looms over the warriors and there suppose to be everlasting peace


**Whats up everybody that's right I'm back! And I'm badder then ever! An to celebrate my return to the fanfic business I'm doing this new story about Warriors Orochi or more specifically events leading to after Warriors orochi 3 Ultimate.**

 **A little things I'd like to add is this will be featuring an OC I made in the Empires expansions of dynasty warriors an no he will not be overly powerful I've also decided to bring in some newer Dynasty warriors and Samurai warriors characters from recent games such as Naotora li and Yu Jin just to name a few also I might give an oc appearance to some generic officers I may also be crossing over other koei tecmo games such as Pokemon conquest and Hyrule warriors and maybe Attack on Titan just for fun there will also be romance in this story still working on the pairings but if you end up liking the story then tell me some pairings you'd like to see.**

 **They can either be between a man an a man,Man an woman,man and Pokemon,Pokemon and pokemon,pokemon and girl,hell even man and table you name it I might do it**

 **Welp on with the story!**

* * *

-Year:29,Era:After Orochi-

 _10 years after the deafet of Orochi and the Kyubi the warriors of both the Three kingdom's era of China,Sengoku Period of Japan,and warriors form many other time periods and dimensions have lived in peace with the founding of a new world order. Set by the leaders Liu bei of Shu,Sun jian of Wu,Cao cao of Wei,Nobunaga Oda,Kenshin Uesugi,Shingen Takeda,and Ujiyasu Hojo._

 _After they had set the laws of the new order they had to decide on who shall take the throne as emperor in the end they had decided a mystic would take the throne an every major decision had to be made In a council with the main regional lords._

 _They all had one mystic in mind one who they owed everything too the one mystic who made if all possible,Kaguya the moon goddess, At first she was sceptical an unsure of herself at being ruler but after much tutoring an studying she had proven to be a formidable ruler mostly due to her council an there suggestions._

 _Once this new order was cemented the next step was to explore the rest of the world they had inhabited so an exhibition was set led by Masamune Date,Ujiyasu Hojo,Liu shan,and Jia xu to find and discover new lands and resources an hopefully new kingdom's to make allies with._

 _All was at peace for the heroes of different eras with major developments in the world an new discoveries every day...but this did not last long for a decade later Zhang jiao had restarted his cult known as the yellow turban rebellion in order to bring down what he had claimed a "False God"._

 _The Priest conquest had begun in the south in the Nanman factions territory. Normally they'd be nothing more then a nuisance to the strong people of the Nanman...but something was admist with the yellow turbans this time around._

 _-Location:Jao Zhi,Day:November 14th 29 AO-_

In the frontlines of the battle between the Nanman and the Yellow turbans we see multiple shouts and battle cry being heard all over the field as many weapons clashed with one another from multiple infantry units...but truly the most glorious sight of battle was from that of a mountain of a man tearing through multiple yellow turbans as if they where nothing.

"IM THE KIIIIIIING!" The mighty tribesman was no other then the mighty king of the Nanman Meng huo. Meng huo took his shaman gloves, grabbed a massive chump from the ground an threw it at a small unit of soldiers flattening them.

Unknown to the king of the Nanman a lone infantry unit was coming up behind him to stab him in the back. That is until a black spinning ball rammed Into the soldier making the soldier fly across the war zone.

This made Meng huo turn back an chuckle as the black ball unfolded into a black elephant like creature that goes to about the massive man's hip. He then pet the elephant creature on the head "Good work Donphan!" He exclaimed happily.

Near the Nanman king was a large dog with fire coming from its mouth an a tan skinned woman ridding on its back throwing a firey boomerang at passing enemies.

"Arcanine! Flare Blitz!" Zhurong then quickly hopped off of Arcanine. Arcanines body was then surrounded in hot red flame as he dashed into an enemy camp with a great force turning several soldiers into ash as he ran past them.

Meng huo laughed heartedly at the sight "Excellent work my dear! These yellow turbans stand no chance against us and the people of Nanman!" He exclaimed as if it where a fact.

Zhurong chuckles an went to the camp full of burnt corpses and replaced the yellow turban call In the middle of the base with the Nanman flag officially capturing the base.

As this went on though Meng you,Meng huos younger brother, came up to them an bowed respectfully"My lord, The yellow turbans seem to have a capable officer fighting our forces towards the west" Meng you quickly said as to not take time.

Meng huo growled slightly In both anger and excitement "Who is this officer exactly?"

Meng you just shook his head "We do not know sir, but we have suspicions he is from the realm similar to that of Lord Ryu Hayabusa my lord".

Zhurong hoped onto Arcanines back "I'll take care of him then" she said an then looked towards her husband. "My king take good care of the frontlines".

Meng huo nodded when it comes to the decendent of the fire goddess her self you either listen to what she says or she'll smite you with the might of a hundred elephants. "Will do my love be careful" meng huo said.

Zhurong chuckled and set out towards the western side of the battle.

On the western end of the battle several soldiers later strewn about with several turban soldiers cheering towards there leaders brother Zhang bao ith a parculiur looking man beside him.

This man looked to be in his way twenty's with snow white hair with one bang covering his left eye,his eyes blue as the ocean wearing a set of yellow armour consisting of knights gauntlets,a fighters tunic,ogre armour pants and Japanese boots with a bo-staff on his back and a kusarigama on his hip.

Zhang bao lifted one hand to silence his soldiers "Dear followers of the true path to peace! I thank you for putting so much effort towards our cause! Because of this we are one camp away from these blasphemous tribesmans main camp!" He exclaimed with pride

"Soon the south will be under yellow turban control! And with that a new era of peace shall be born! Not controlled by false gods and prophets but by humans themselves and those who follow my benevolent brother Zhang jiao! Who I thank with prayer for giving me command of the take over of the Nanman!" This made the soldiers cheer louder.

Well all but one,the man beside Zhang bao looked nothing but hesitant about the whole thing. But his feelings had to be put aside when he felt a hand touch his soldier.

'Isnt glorious my son, soon enough the land of Nanman shall belong to the yellow turbans and out family shall share in the spoils" The boys father was a middle aged man wearing some heavy armor with a halberd on his back.

"Um...yes it is father..." the boy said with slight hesitation in his voice.

Zhang bao then turned towards the two "And let us not forget the valiant efforts of our friends from another timeline Jackson Imura and his son Vincent Imura!".

The soldiers cheered once again this time for the foreign warriors, this made Jackson gleam with pride "Thank you all but the battle is not over yet where still in the heat of war an must make one last push towards the last camp before the main camp in order to ensure victory!".

The soldiers let out one last holler of excitement and left the in order to prepare for there last push towards the main camp.

Near the gates of the camp leading to the next camp Vincent looked towards it with a forlorn look on his face. For you see when Orochi had created this world he and his family had been transported into it aloung with all of new York city.

During the coalition's battle in the area many demons had stormed the city and his mothers life was taken as a result of the battle, the only reason he and his father had survived is because of Zhang jiao.

He had used his sorcery in order to save the civilians of New York while the main army fought off the e demons and after the battle had ended his father had asked Zhang jiao if he could join his forces in order to repay his debt.

Since then the Imura family have served Zhang jiao and his forces in the battles against orochi at the time. Now Vincent was never in those battles himself no he was nine years of age at the time so he had to live with his grandparents till the battle was over.

While his father was away in the battle Vincent had trained rigoursly In order to fight allongside his father. At first it was like a dream come true at first the yellow turbans where just killing off any demons still loyal to Orochi.

But now it has turned into a rebellion against what he saw as a perfectly fine peace amongst the world so what I'f the ruler was a mystic as long as she was a tyrunt like dong zhuo he couldnt care less.

The young man sighed and placed his hand upon his face "What am I going to do". he asked himself

"Is something troubling you my son?". Vincent turned around to see the face of his father his similar blue eyes thining with pride.

"No fath-..." Vincent thought for a moment should he tell his father how he feels or should he keep them bottles up "...D-do you think where doing the right thing?" He asked with confidence

"What do you mean?" Asked the father bewildered.

"All that where doing,this rebellion,invading these peoples homes,ruining a perfectly good time of peace just because a mystics on the throne? Do you think the yellow turbans and more Importantly we are doing the right thing?" Vincent asked with pure seriousness on his face.

Jackson just stared at his son for several minutes which to Vincent felt like nothing more than an eternity. After a solid 9 minutes of staring Jackson placed a hand onto Vincent's shoulder and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Vincent I have faith in lord Zhang jiao more than anything in this or the next world that his way shall bring peace amongst man...and only man...there is no need for these mystics in our world" he said with pride just oozing off him "And I'll cut down anyone who stand in our way...no matter who they may be".

He then let go of Vincent's shoulder and headed to Zhang bao to discuss battle plans leaving a shocked and appalled Vincent.

His own father had just given him what was basically a death threat. He just stood there wondering what had happened to the man he once looked up to as a roll model.

-Meanwhile-

At the last Northwest base towards the main camp we see several injured soldiers from the captured camps getting there wounds treated and several soldiers getting ready for battle just as Zhurong arrived on her arcanine.

As soon as she hoped off her faithful pokemon a high ranking guard ran up to her and bowed "Status report" she ordered.

"The warriors of the yellow turbans have pushed us back severely they have the commander Zhang bao with them along with two foreign warriors one has a halberd who slain about 600 of our men and the other we assume is his son a young man with a Bo staff and a chain sytche who surprisingly has only been injuring our soldiers instead of killing them".

Zhurong let out a low growl "How many men do we have left in this encampment?" She ordered once more.

It took a second for the guard to remember the exact number of soldiers "700 Uninjured make and about 120 injured survivors from the other bases the later being due to the Foreigners son my lady".

Zhurong had to think hard for amount "And what's there estimated headcount on this side of the field?"

"About 1,400 strong my lady" the guard said with dread in his voice.

Zhurong cursed under her breath she was not a tactician but even she knew the odds where staked greatly against them on there end an most the other soldiers and officers where busy with making there ways to the yellow turbans main camp.

At that thought a plan had sparked in Zhurongs head "You said there commander was here right?" She quickly asked and the soldier nodded.

This made Zhurong grin "Alright if we get rid of there commander it should bring down there moral enough so that we can end this battle!" She exclaimed.

The guard then asked "um how if I may ask my lady?".

"Grab the best archers in our ranks" She ordered an the guard left to get the archers in the base, Zhurong then felt the Arcanine rub its head against her thigh an she smiled an pet him in the head.

"Don't worry Huoyan" She said to the Arcanine now dubbed Huoyan"Things will turn out alright...and if they don't well...let's just hope those special forces reinforcements get here soon".

-Menwhile-

Back with Meng huo in the frontlines the king of the Nanman and his Dophan are defending a supply base connecting a supply line towards two of his defense bases.

Meng huo threw blow after blow against each soldier killing each off but even the king has his limits. He was almost at of breath and his muscles acked like hell his Donphan wasn't doing any better either.

Both king and his companion had sustained several minor wounds that where begining to sore due to there current exhaustion.

The Nanman king saw several more yellow turbans coming there way "D-dammit!" He then quickly looked towards the Donphan "Guowang! Get out of here now and tell Zhurong I'm sorry!" The king ordered the elephant pokemon.

Guowang shook his head and took his side beside Meng huo and stood his ground with a look of pure determination in his eyes*

Meng huo chuckles lightly at his companions actions "To think I'd find an animal to be as stubborn as me...but ya know what" He then slammed his fist together hard "I LOVE IT!"

Just before the two of them where about to charge into battle a large wave of black an red energy decimated the yellow turban soldiers. Meng huo looked over where the blast had came from and grinned.

"Well it's about time you Special forces got here" he said happily "How ya been...Lu bu"

* * *

 **And that's all I got for right now remember to tell me any fights,characters, and couples you'd like to see added into this story an tell me what ya think of the Oc's**


End file.
